How I Meet Your Mother
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: House explique à ses filles comment il a rencontré Cuddy.


Cuddy malade comme un chien, elle était cloué au lit. Tout avait commencé le matin même, quand Cuddy avait refusé de sortir du lit quand le réveil avait sonné à 6h30 précise.

Au lieu, d'éteindre le réveil rapidement et de sortir du lit le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas réveiller House, elle avait violement frappé le réveil et c'était retourner pour se cacher sous la couette en toussant.

"Tout va bien Cuddy?" Demanda House réveillé par la violente chute du réveil

"Malade" grogna Cuddy pour toute réponse.

House voulu soulever doucement le couette pour estimer l'état de sa compagne, mais elle fût vite rabattue

"Laisse-moi mourir tranquille" râla Cuddy entre 2 violentes quinte de toux

"Honey-bun je suis médecin, si tu veux que je te donne quelque chose pour te soigner, laisse au moins prendre ta température !"

"Je vais le faire moi-même, je suis aussi médecin" protesta-elle , ne l'écoutant pas House se leva pour attraper la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain adjacente et s'assit à côté de Cuddy. Enfin à côté de la couette sous laquelle était cachée Cuddy. Il tira sur le drap et cette fois plus violement pour ne laisser aucune chance à Cuddy de la rattraper .

"Non ! House!"

"Aller Sunshine assis-toi, tu veux ? " demanda House en remontant le cousin de Cuddy, une fois assise, il repositionna la couette comme lorsqu'il bordait une de leur fille.

"J'aime pas que tu me vois malade" bouda la doyenne

"C'est vrai que tu ressemble à ta mère quand t'es malade " taquina House, ce qui lui valu bien évidement un regard noir de sa compagne.

"House ! C'est pas drôle!"

"Oh aller Cuddy, je t'ai vu accoucher de 2 enfants, accouchements, qui soit dit en passant ont durés respectivement 17 et 20 heures, alors tu sais, c'est pas une grippe qui me fait peur"

"Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais merci House…"

" Always Sunshine" Répondit House, en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front, avant de remplacer ses lèvres par un de ces nouveau thermomètre frontal.

"39,8, ok Lisa, tu vas rester au lit d'accord ? Je vais te faire un thé ok ?"

"Huuum" Aquiessa Cuddy, résigné à ce laisser faire.

House revint dans la chambre quelque minute plus tard, avec toute une batterie de médicament, du sirop pour la toux, et du thé.

"Prend tout ça et rendors toi. Je m'occupe des filles ok?"

"House ? "

"En silence s'il te plait…"

"Discrétion est mon deuxième prénom tu savais pas ?" il lui sourit et quitta la pièce.

Ayant le temps avant que les filles se réveil, il alla préparer le petit déjeuner, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien cuisiné, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique en réalité. A l'époque ça l'avait soulagé 30 minutes, mais la douleur était vite revenue. Aujourd'hui ses antidouleurs s'appelaient Lisa , Lila et Charlie.

Lila était l'ainé et avait 7 ans maintenant, c'est lui qui avait choisit son prénom. Lila en juif veut dire 'ce qui est à moi est à elle', pour Cuddy c'était la plus belle signification qui pouvait exister. Lila, ressemblait à Lisa comme 2 goûtes d'eau, elles avaient la même forme de visage, les mêmes yeux clair, les mêmes boucles brunes, et la même intelligence, la petite qui venait d'entrer en primaire apprenait à une vitesse folle. House disait souvent qu'il n'avait pas dû être là pendant la conception de Lila, cette gamine avait visiblement pris tous les gênes de sa mère.

La cadette, Charlie, avait 5 ans, là encore c'était House qui avait proposé le prénom, il avait dit que pour porter un nom de mec en étant une fille il fallait avoir du caractère, et vu que la petite avait mis quasiment 20 heures à naître, aucun doute la dessus, elle aurait du caractère et porterait ce prénom à merveille. Cuddy avait ris mais avait accepté. Charlie était un mélange parfais de House et Cuddy, elle avait les yeux de House et son sourire mais elle avait les boucles brunes et le nez de sa mère. Lisa adorait faire des "bisous esquimaux" avec sa fille, leur nez étant en parfaite symétrie. Charlie était une vraie House aucun doute la dessus, là ou sa sœur ainé prenait mille et une protection, pour faire du rollers par exemple, Charlie fonçait tête baissée, donnant quelques sueurs froides à ses parents.

House se mit donc en cuisine, à la recherche de quoi faire des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, les préférés des fillettes, il ne les faisait jamais, mais elles devraient quand même les aimer. Bien vite réveillées par l'odeur, des petits pieds se firent entendre dans le couloir.

"PAPAAA!"

"Mes filles !" chantonna House en guise de bonjour , les 2 fillettes s'installèrent directement à table, elles le savaient, ça ne serait à rien de demander des bisous ou des câlins trop souvent à leur père.

"Ok, girls ! Maman, est malade aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. Que voulez-vous faire en premier ?"

"Petit- déjeuner !" Imposa Charlie

"Mais oui, c'est vrai ou avais-je la tête? " Dit House avant de se retourner vers le plan de travail et servir les pancake à ses filles.

"A quoi maman? " Tenta d'articuler Lila la bouche pleine

"Oh une petite grippe, ça ira mieux bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas"

"On peux lui amener des pancakes ?" demanda la plus jeune

"Sweetie, je sais pas si elle a faim tu sais" Expliqua House, mais devant l'air triste de la plus jeune il céda

"D'accord, on vas lui en apporter un" Les 2 filles, prirent une petite assiette pour poser la crêpes et partirent direction de la chambre, suivit de près par House. Lila ouvrit doucement la porte et chuchota

"Maman ?"

"Oui, chérie?" lui répondit une voix enrouée

"On peut entrer ?"

"Bien sûr"

"Papa à fait des pancake alors on t'en a amené un !" expliqua Charlie

"Papa à fait la cuisine ?" répéta Cuddy incrédule

"Ouais même que c'est bon !" s'exclama la plus jeune

"Je devrais être malade plus souvent" Ria Cuddy, House, appuyé sur le mur en face d'elle lui fît un clin d'œil. Cuddy prit l'assiette que lui tendait les filles la posa sur le plateau avec les médicaments et la tasse que House avait apporté avant "J'ai pas faim maintenant mais je le mangerais plus tard d'accord ?"

"D'accord" les 2 petite filles opinèrent du chef.

"On va aller dans le salon" Proposa House, pour laisser Lisa dormir un peu.

"A toute à l'heure maman" Lila, fît son plus beau sourire à sa mère avant de sortir. House allait suivre ses filles quand la plus jeune demanda:

"Bisous, maman" House l'attrapa sous les bras pour pouvoir la porter à hauteur de Cuddy pour que Charlie l'embrasse sur la joue. House savait que la grippe donnait d'horrible douleur dans le dos à Cuddy encore plus qu'a qui , ce baisser pour embrasser sa fille lui aurait fait trop mal.

Une fois reposer au sol la petite partie rattraper sa sœur. House embrassa Cuddy sur le front et sorti non sans lui répéter encore une fois de dormir un peu.

Quand il arriva dans les salon Lila et Charlie regardaient une photo sur le meuble. C'était House et Cuddy, une des seules photos que House avait accepté de faire au début de leur relation. Ce fameux soir ou ils avaient été faire de Karting avec Wilson et Sam. Ils étaient tout les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, casques sous le bras. C'était bien évidemment avant la course, même si cette soirée c'était fini par un accrochage au sens propre comme au figuré, Cuddy aimait bien cette photo.

"Papa? Maman et toi vous vous êtes rencontré à l'hôpital ?" demanda Lila

"Oh non !" S'exclama House

"Avant ça ?" S'étonna l'ainé

"Attendez, allez vous assoir je reviens…" House partie en direction de la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que…." commença Cuddy

"Chut dors, j'ai juste besoin d'un truc" coupa House

"L'album de la fac ?" Demanda Lisa en voyant House sortir l'album de sa promo

"Ouais, une idée de tes filles…." baragouina House en cherchant l'album de sa promo à elle.

"D'abord c'est NOS filles et ensuite…" House allait quitter la chambre mais elle le rattrapa par le bras

"Une version épuré de nos années de fac House …" Menaça Lisa

"Honey-bun, le regard qui tue quand on a les yeux explosés par la fièvre ça marche pas" Ria-t-il avant de s'échapper

House alla rejoindre ses filles assissent chacune d'un côté du canapé, en attendant leur père.

House pris place entre les 2 et commença.

"C'est là que j'ai rencontré votre mère, tu peux lire la couverture Lil' ?"

"Fa-cu-l-té du -Michi-gan ! Faculté du Michigan !"

"Ouaip ! A la fac !"

"C'est quoi ?" Demanda Charlie, pour qui le système scolaire ce limitait à la maternelle ou à l'école primaire de sa sœur.

"C'est une école pour les grands si tu veux, c'est là que ta maman et moi on a apprit à être médecin"

"Et après vous étiez amoureux et vu êtes venu habiter ici et tout et tout" Demanda Lila

"Non ! Tu rigoles ou quoi, c'est pas si facile que ça ! La fac c'était il y a 30 ans ! J'avais 20 ans à l'époque !"

"T'étais pas vieux?" S'étonna Charlie, en effet pour une enfant d'a peine 5 ans la chronologie c'était pas toujours simple

"Non, j'étais pas vieux ! Et si je suis toujours pas vieux d'abord !"

"Siiiii !" S'exclamèrent les 2 fillettes en cœur.

"Et peut-être que si je suis vieux je me souviens plus de l'histoire…"

"Non! Raconte papa!" S'excusa Lila

"Ok donc, c'était à la fac, votre maman avait besoin de livre pour aller en cours et c'était moi qui distribuait les livres vu que j'étais à la fac depuis plus longtemps. J'ai même pas fait attention à elle. Mais votre maman, elle est plus maligne que moi, elle m'a vu et elle s'est renseigné pour savoir dans quel cours j'étais et elle m'a suivit, c'est seulement là que je l'ai vu."

"Et tu as été la voir ?" demanda Lila excité d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents

"Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? J'ai attendu, il y avait une fête à la fac cette semaine là. Et j'y suis allée uniquement pour y voir votre maman, je savais qu'elle y serait tout les nouveaux y étaient. "

"Elle était belle?" Demanda Charlie

"Ben oui comme toujours ! Elle avait une robe bleu ciel et des chaussures à talons assorties. Alors je suis allée la voir et on a dansé…"

"Tu peux pas danser !" Rappela Lila

"A l'époque je pouvait, mais rho chut voyons !c'est la suite de l'histoire ça ! Ou j'en étais …?"

"Tu dansais" répondit Charlie

"Ah oui c'est vrai ! Donc j'ai dansé avec elle une bonne partie de la soirée et puis je l'ai raccompagné chez elle."

"Pour faire quoi ?"

"Euh… on a regardés un film" S'autocensura House "Et puis après on s'est couché pour dormir, mais le lendemain matin j'ai dû quitté l'école"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'avais fait une bêtise Honey, mais ta maman à cru que je l'aimais pas, alors elle était triste"

"Mais pourquoi tu l'a pas appelé alors ?"

"Parce que j'avais pas son numéro de téléphone et que j'étais un idiot , bref suite de l'histoire, donc je vais dans une autre école et puis un jour 10 ans après, j'avais mal à la jambe mais personne savais ce que j'avais. Les médecins voulaient m'enlever toute la jambe…"

"TOUTE la jambe ? " Répéta Charlie

"Yep, mais je n'ai pas laissé faire ! Je suis allé dans l'hôpital de ta maman, et elle a trouvée une autre solution. J'était pas d'accord avec mais c'est sans doute son idée qui m'a sauvé la vie."

"Elle a fait quoi?" Demanda Lila, House avait rarement parlé de sa jambe, Lisa l'avait fait pour qu'elles fassent attention mais il n'avait pas trop expliqué les raisons de cette blessures.

"Elle a enlevée la partie de mon muscle qui me faisait mal, c'est pour ça que j'ai une cicatrice"

"Mais tu as toujours mal papa" remarqua Lila

"C'est différent, j'aurais toujours un peu mal, mais pas autant, et puis maintenant vous m'aidez quand j'ai mal pas vrai ? "

"Oui !"

"Et après tu es venu habiter ici ?"

"Non pas encore ! "

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire!" Ria Lila

"Mais laisse moi finir ! Donc après mon opération votre maman m'a engagée dans l'hôpital, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu médecin au PPTH, mais depuis la fac je n'avais pas oublié votre maman, et avec ses tailleurs de directrice elle était encore plus sexy !"

"House!" La voix de Lisa le tira de ses explications

"Excuse-moi Cuddy mais j'étais obligé , tes tailleurs sont une invitation à la décadence!"

"House!" Elle prit Charlie sur ses genoux pour venir s'assoir à côté son diagnosticien

"Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de raconter comme bêtises aux filles ?"

"Tu lui a sauvé la jambe !" Répéta Lila. Cuddy regarda House étonnée, ils en parlaient rarement, elle savait qu'il l'avait pardonné mais pas qu'il pensait qu'il pensait que ça l'avait sauvé. House pour changer de sujet reprit:

"On en était même pas là! Je disais que après ça votre maman m'avait engagée au PPTH. Donc ensuite, j'ai fait de sa vie un enfer pendant quoi une dizaine d'année ? "

"Oh oui" confirma Cuddy

"Tu lui faisait quoi ?" S'indigna Lila

"Je lui demandais des trucs inutile pour lui faire perdre son temps, j'embêtait les patients pour qu'ils aillent l'embêter elle, j'embêtait les autres médecins aussi, je faisais des trucs pas toujours bien avec…"

"C'est bon on a un assez grand échantillon je pense" coupa Cuddy

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?" Demanda Charlie

"Parce que je savais que elle aimait que je vienne l'embêter, et j'étais sûr que comme ça elle m'oublierais pas"

"Et après ?"

"Et après, votre maman elle était triste parce qu'elle voulait des enfants mais qu'elle arrivait pas à en avoir, je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais. Et je l'ai fait ! Deux fois même !"

"Et les enfants c'est NOUS!" S'exclama la petit dernière

"Oui, chérie" Répondit Lisa en embrassant le crâne de la petite qui était sur ses genoux, elle voulu se pencher pour embrasser House, mais il l'arrêta

"Toi la pestiférée , tu gardes tes microbes !" Et il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front.

"Et pourquoi vous vous êtes jamais marié comme les parents de Zoé?" Demanda Lila

"On avait pas envie" Expliqua Lisa

"Vous vous aimez pas vraiment" insista l'ainé

"Si bien sûr , mais j'aime pas les mariages. C'est tout" Répondit House

"Tu n'aimes pas quand maman met des belles robes?"

"Si mais…"

"Tu n'aimes pas le gâteau ?"

"Si, si , mais…"

"Tu n'aimes pas prendre l'apéro avec Oncle Wilson?"

"Si…"

"Tu m'aimes pas recevoir des cadeaux ?"

"Si, bien sûr mais …"

"Alors qu'est ce que ça changerait de vous mariez comme les parents de Zoé?" Conclu Lila, cette gamine pensait trop décidément pensa House

"Rien Lil' "

"Alors mariez-vous!" S'enthousiasma Charlie , Lisa prit la parole, pour soutenir House , pour explique certaine choses que House n'était pas capable d'expliquer.

"Pas besoin chérie, on s'aime, on vous aime le reste on c'est pas grave. C'est pas un morceau de papier qui changera quoi que ce soit, alors autant rester comme on est. On est bien là non?"

"Oui" Admit cette dernière à regret.

Quelque semaine plus tard, Lila eu la surprise de voir son père et sa sœur l'attendre à la sortie de l'école, ce n'était jamais lui qui venait la chercher.

"Toujours partante pour un mariage Lila ?" Demanda House

"OUIII !"

"Très bien, parce que j'ai besoin de l'avis de filles, vous êtes bien des filles ?" Demanda-t-il faussement interrogatif

"OUIII !"

"Temps mieux alors"

Tout d'abord ils se rendirent dans une bijouterie.

"Je cherche une bague de fiançailles" Demanda-t-il à la vendeuse, elle lui sortit tout une panoplie de bagues de toutes les couleurs, en forme de cœurs, ou avec des colombes gravées à l'intérieur… Des trucs bien trop niait pour Cuddy. Après elle lui montra toutes ses bagues en argent mais Charlie fît remarquer que sa maman préfère le 'jaune', soit l'or dans un langage d'une enfant de 5 ans.

C'est Charlie et Lila qui se baladaient de le magasin qui trouvèrent la bague parfaite.

"Regarde papa ! Celle-là !" Montra Lila

C'était une bague en or rose avec un petit solitaire, superbe mais pas trop voyant, discret et classe, cette bague était faite pour Cuddy aucun doute.

"Bonne pioche girls ! On prend cela" Après avoir payé à la bijouterie, House allant faire les magasins avec les filles, elles avaient besoin de t-shirt blanc et de pantalon rouge. Une fois ces achats fais, ils purent rejoindre la villa.

"Ok, mes filles, je vous explique. Vous voulez un mariage alors vous allez m'aider." Il passa encore quelque minutes à leur expliquer le plan, avant de les préparer. Une fois tout le monde habillé tout la petite troupe se dirigea vers le PPTH.

Cuddy travaillait tête baissée sur ses dossier quand House et les filles firent leur entré dans le bureau. House se racla la gorge pour lui faire relever la tête. Elle quitta automatiquement son bureau, pour embrasser House, avant de s'accroupir près des ses filles et les prendre dans ses bras puis elle se releva.

"Que me vaut cette visite ?" demanda-t-elle

"Nous sommes le 25 septembre aujourd'hui" Annonça Charlie

"Et ….?"

"Ca fait 30 ans que tu connais papa !" Termina Lila

"C'est vrai , mais désolée les filles je vois pas de rapport …" S'excusa Cuddy. En quoi le fait de connaitre House depuis 30 impliquait la présence des filles dans son bureau ? Venant de House elle se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il donne les filles à Wilson pour la nuit.

"Un peu de romantisme mademoiselle Cuddy enfin! Maintenant tout le monde enlève son haut !" S'exclama House

"House je vais pas …"

"C'est pas à toi que je parle Sunshine" Ria House. Les deux petite Cuddy-House, commencèrent déboutonner leur vestes, sous le regard curieux de Cuddy et anxieux de House.

Au fur et à mesure que les filles déboutonnaient leur vestes, elle pu lire sur le t-shirt de Lila "EPOUSE" et sur t-shirt de Charlie "PAPA !" Cuddy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, avait-il vraiment cédé aux volontés des petites filles ? House se mit difficilement à genoux avant d'ouvrir le boîtier contenant le précieux bijoux. Les filles se retournèrent en riant, et on pouvait lire sur leur dos respectif "DIT" "OUI". Cuddy ne savait pas quoi dire tellement elle était émue. House n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche et pourtant elle était complètement retournée. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire cet effet là. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler quelque larmes.

"Sunshine, je vais pas pouvoir rester des heures à genoux…" Prévint House

"Oui, bien sûr Oui ! "Ria Cuddy en sèchent ses larmes. Elle attrapa House par les bras pour l'aider à se relever. Lila et Charlie tellement excitées par ce "oui" qu'elles se ruèrent dans les jambes de leur mère, pour lui faire câlin. House se mit en face d'elle sortir la bague de son écrin pour lui passer au doigt.

"Elle est magnifique House, je l'aime beaucoup"

"C'est nous qui avons choisit ! " Précisa fièrement Lila

"Elle est superbe" assura Cuddy en caressant les cheveux des petites filles. Elle attrapa House par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener à elle et l'embrasser.

"Beurk" firent en cœur les petites filles, toujours dans les jambes de Lisa

"Hey ! J'embrasse ma fiancée quand je veux d'abord" Signala House en leur tirant la langue. Ce qui fît rire tous les occupant du bureau de la doyenne.

Cuddy le savait si il l'avait fait c'était certainement pour rassurer ses filles sur l'amour de leur parents. Mais c'était la plus belle chose qu'il est jamais faite pour elle et pour ses filles.


End file.
